


The Mermaid

by celedan



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Mermaid Michiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made with pastel sticks in 2013. Unfortunately the colours became a little ugly (Michiru looks as if she has sunburn) after I coated the picture with varnish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mermaid

 


End file.
